The Story of Jillian Roberts
by bsback1998us
Summary: Jillian Roberts grew up next door to Matt and Jeff Hardy and is considered like family. She's an inspiring Women's wrestler and already has a best female friend in NXT Rebekah James.
1. Chapter 1

I sat in my living room watching WWE RAW on TV when there is a knock on my door. I'm not really expecting company since my best friend Rebekah got called by the WWE. They want her at NXT. Apparently, she really impressed the heads over there and she was offered a full ride to Full Sail University. My other best friend, Allison lives in Davenport, Iowa and I had no idea she was even in town. She's good at keeping things a secret. She had mentioned she wanted to see my new place in Cameron, North Carolina.

Let me tell you all a little about myself. My name is Jillian Roberts and I am a 25 year old WWE fan. I grew up with Matt and Jeff Hardy as my older brothers. We were never birth brothers and sister, but that doesn't stop with blood for me. Family is people you are close to and love and who love you back and accept you for who you are. Matt and Jeff took care of me like a little sister even though there is an age gap there.

My best friend Allison Prescott is also 25 and also grew up in North Carolina with me. She's my sister from another mister. Allison has an older brother in the WWE already Tomas Prescott AKA Baron Corbin. Baron never really knew about her until recently because he grew up in Kansas City. He's part of the reason she got the big push to the RAW roster over me. I never really let on that I felt Corbin helped her because she's got serious talent. There is no questioning that. Hands down, she belongs on that RAW roster and she deserves her chance to be number one.

It also makes me nervous to think about Allison traveling all over the world and not having me there for her. I watched Matt and Jeff go through a lot of drama on the road. I realize a lot of their physical injuries caused them to take those pills, but the physical pain didn't turn them into addicts. That to me, was a personal choice. They chose to go down that road and continue to abuse their bodies with drugs. So much so that I feel like it sort of tore them apart, but they always found their way back to each other.

I have to admit something right here and right now. I harbored a crush on Jeff for the longest time and I went through a period where when he was single I tried to date him for a hot minute. I think the age gap between us is the only reason it didn't work out. That, and he was drunk or high out of his mind half the time and I wasn't going to deal with that. I'm just glad he found Beth when he did. She truly saved his life when they got married and had kids together. It scared me to watch how him and Matt would bounce off each other and dare each other to take things to the extreme. I always feared walking into their house and finding one of them passed out in the middle of the floor unresponsive. Thank God that never happened.

So, I'm sitting watching RAW like I do every Monday night. Of course, Rebekah said this was going to be a very different RAW tonight. I blew her off like it was just her hyping the show up so it would get more ratings. So, I don't think it's a coincidence that Allison showed up at my house on the same night that Rebekah claimed it was going to be a different Monday Night Raw. Something is going on.

Jillian: "Who is it?"

Allison: "It's me, Allison."

Jillian: "Come on in. It's open."

That's the beauty of living in North Carolina. You can actually not worry about leaving the door unlocked because you know damn near everyone in your town. I know all my neighbors and my neighbors knew everyone who came through my driveway.

Allison: "You should really lock your front door. What if some psycho path walks in here?"

Jillian: "I can assure you that Mrs. Avery across the street will shoot them before they even get on the front porch. She's got a good aim. I'm pretty sure she could shoot a flea off a dog's back from 100 feet away and not even split the fur."

Allison: "Damn, what is she, a 90 year old retired sniper?"

Jillian: "Nope. She's a 70 year old farmer who knows her way around a gun. She offered to teach me how to shoot. That's how I know how good she is. It's not some noisy cricket looking gun either. She's got a shot gun that will fill your ass with buck shot if she doesn't recognize you."

Allison: "Holy shit. See, these kind of people don't live in Davenport. We got each other's back, but I have yet to see one of my neighbors with a shot gun offering to off outsiders."

Jillian: "She knows your car. So, you don't have to worry about getting offed."

Allison: "Good to know. So, have you heard from Rebekah?"

Jillian: "No. I haven't heard anything since she called and told me she got the spot at NXT. She said they were talking about moving her up to the main roster."

Allison: "What happened with you? Did you decide the spotlight was too hot after we graduated from Black and The Brave?"

Jillian: "No it wasn't too hot for me. I'm taking my time with this. If I rush into it I might fuck it up and end up back at square one."

Allison: "True, but you and Bekah were in the same class. Why didn't you just follow her to NXT? You could work out your issues while you train."

Jillian: "I start this semester. Some time in April. So, it's not like I'm avoiding the whole WWE scene. I want to be on the WWE scene, but I don't know how to feel about Jeff being there 24/7 again."

Allison: "Dude, he's happily married with two kids. He's in a different place then he was when you met him. I'm pretty sure he's over the whole crush thing with you."

Jillian: "I'm sure he is too. I'm just not sure I am and if I start putting myself into situations on the road where I am alone with him, I'm afraid it will spark up again and we both will get into trouble and I don't want to be on the receiving end of a Beth Hardy beat down. That could be detrimental to my health and well being."

Allison: "Just remind yourself of that if you start feeling too close with Jeff. Just remind yourself that you could be the victim of a Beth Hardy beat down."

Jillian: "Your so logical sometimes. It's actually quite funny."

Allison: "How is being logical funny? I do have brains in my head. I'm not a zombie wearing my skin."

Jillian: "Very funny. I know your not a zombie. I'm just saying you make it sound so simple. Just remind yourself you could get a Beth Hardy beat down and your raging hormones will disappear. No more temptation. Like we couldn't get away with fooling around."

Allison: "You couldn't. Someone would get attached and blow it out of the water and that beat down will be the least of your worries."


	2. Chapter 2

Jillian: "We are mature adults and in different places in our lives now. It could very well work out for the good."

Allison: "Let me ask you this. When you turn on the TV and his music hits. Does it excite you?"

Jillian: "Hell yeah because I know he's going to go out there and kick major ass. I love watching him wrestle. That hasn't changed in twenty years of competition."

Allison: "So, watching him wrestle is just fan girl feelings. Go Team Hardy. Wear the face paint, wear his shirt whatever. Show some love and support."

Jillian: "That hasn't changed in twenty years of competition either."

Allison: "So, if all it is with you is fan girl support and buying his merchandise, who gives a damn if your on the same roster? He's like a brother to you and treats you like a sister."

Jillian: "Yes. I know and it was easier when Matt was there too. Matt was the logic between us. "

Allison: "Matt was the logic? No wonder your all emotionally screwed up."

Jillian: "Dude, it's not even like that when he's off camera."

Allison: "The hell if it isn't. I've seen him go full on Broken/ Awoken Hardy on Reby and cameras weren't even rolling."

Jillian: "She's part of the Awoken/Broken Universe. Of course he's going to practice on her. Have you see his Broken Hardy stuff before he watered it down for WWE?"

Allison: "Yes and that's why I said it was no wonder your emotionally screwed up over Jeff. He probably told you to delete your devotion and jump in the lake of reincarnation."

Jillian: "Have you seen Matt outside of character?"

Allison: "Nope. I've only heard his babbling on TV and shook my head."

Jillian: "He's less cryptic then that when you talk like you and I are talking. He does call me Sister Jillian, but that's because he's been doing it since day one. Before Broke Hardy was Awoken."

Allison: "OK. So, what exactly is it that Matt told you?"

Jillian: "He said I should talk to Jeff and tell him what's going through my head."

Allison: "Then I think that's what you need to do."

Jillian: "Dude, I was 20 when we tried the whole dating thing. He was high or drunk half the time I was with him. He probably doesn't even remember being together. Plus, Matt and I also discussed that bringing up my feelings from back then might make it awkward because he's married now. Does he really need to hear that his little sister is holding back on her WWE career advancement because she's afraid to be on the same roster with an Ex crush?"

Allison: "Yes because maybe he can convince his little sister of the same thing her two sisters have been saying for over a year now. The WWE is not going to destroy you or any of us. We are stronger then that and you are better then that. Remember the whole rebirth promo you did for Black and the Brave?"

Jillian: "Yeah."

_flash back to Black and the Brave Wrestling Academy in Davenport, Iowa_

The hard part is done. We turned in the paperwork and passed the medical exam. We even made a friend in Dean Ambrose who advised us to listen to our mentors and not screw it up. As soon as we were allowed to, Rebekah was gone. I turned around to say something to her and the next thing I knew she was over in the warm up area warming up. Allison and I were drinking in the scene a little.

Jillian: "I can't believe we are actually here."

Allison: "Yeah. We are. There is no turning back now."

Jillian: "Yup. No turning back. We'd better get warmed up. There is no telling what's going to happen first."

We join Rebekah at the warm up station.

Rebekah: "So nice of you two to finally join me."

Jillian: "Hilarious."

Rebekah chucks a medicine ball my direction.

Rebekah: "Think fast."

I catch it as quickly as she chucks it.

Jillian: "How about a little more warning then "Think fast" and chucking at 10lbs ball at my face?"

I chuck it back at her twice as hard and twice as quick and she catches it like it's nothing.

Rebekah: "What do you think is going to happen out in the WWE ring? They're not going to slow down and warn you before a flying knee nails you in the head or a running knee nails you in the face. You have to counter move quickly or go down."

She throws it at Allison now who catches it but hesitates throwing it back at me.

Jillian: "We aren't in the WWE ring. We are throwing a 10lb ball at each other. Is it teaching me anything if my face is busted open bleeding everywhere?"

Rebekah: "Yeah. It's teaching you reflexes and quickness. You don't want to get knocked out by a 10lb ball so you throw your hands up and catch it. You don't want to fall on your ass so you brace yourself against the weight. It's teaching you balance for when a smaller opponent launches themselves into your arms to knock you out of the ring."

Jillian: "You sound like an old pro. Are you sure your just here as a student?"

Rebekah: "Yes. I am just here is a student. I'm passionate about this stuff and I know that little 10lb ball is nothing compared to a 115lb female suicide diving on top of your ass. She's not going to stop mid dive and go "Oh wait your not ready."

Jillian: "What's up, Ali? Your looking at me like I'm going to break. Just throw it. Imagine it's someone who really pissed you off and heave it at me or Bekah. We can take it."

Allison takes a deep breath and chucks it towards Rebekah who catches it.

Rebekah: "You're not into this. I can tell by that toss."

Allison: "I'm into this. My mind is just other places right now. I got stuff going on at work with the internship and school. It's all right. Let's do this."

Rebekah: "It's all right to not be into this. You don't have to follow along just because we are doing it. If you don't want to train, then go home and relax. You don't have to do this."

Allison: "Yeah, but I signed up. I'm committed now."

Rebekah: "Yes. You are committed, but it's not signed in blood. If you don't want this then don't do it. If you go out there with your mind somewhere else you can hurt yourself or someone else. It's like driving. You can't be distracted or it can get dangerous."

Jillian: "She's right, Ali. If you don't want to do this then don't try it distracted."


	3. Chapter 3

_flash back to Black and the Brave Wrestling Academy in Davenport, Iowa_

The hard part is done. We turned in the paperwork and passed the medical exam. We even made a friend in Dean Ambrose who advised us to listen to our mentors and not screw it up. As soon as we were allowed to, Rebekah was gone. I turned around to say something to her and the next thing I knew she was over in the warm up area warming up. Allison and I were drinking in the scene a little.

Jillian: "I can't believe we are actually here."

Allison: "Yeah. We are. There is no turning back now."

Jillian: "Yup. No turning back. We'd better get warmed up. There is no telling what's going to happen first."

We join Rebekah at the warm up station.

Rebekah: "So nice of you two to finally join me."

Jillian: "Hilarious."

Rebekah chucks a medicine ball my direction.

Rebekah: "Think fast."

I catch it as quickly as she chucks it.

Jillian: "How about a little more warning then "Think fast" and chucking at 10lbs ball at my face?"

I chuck it back at her twice as hard and twice as quick and she catches it like it's nothing.

Rebekah: "What do you think is going to happen out in the WWE ring? They're not going to slow down and warn you before a flying knee nails you in the head or a running knee nails you in the face. You have to counter move quickly or go down."

She throws it at Allison now who catches it but hesitates throwing it back at me.

Jillian: "We aren't in the WWE ring. We are throwing a 10lb ball at each other. Is it teaching me anything if my face is busted open bleeding everywhere?"

Rebekah: "Yeah. It's teaching you reflexes and quickness. You don't want to get knocked out by a 10lb ball so you throw your hands up and catch it. You don't want to fall on your ass so you brace yourself against the weight. It's teaching you balance for when a smaller opponent launches themselves into your arms to knock you out of the ring."

Jillian: "You sound like an old pro. Are you sure your just here as a student?"

Rebekah: "Yes. I am just here is a student. I'm passionate about this stuff and I know that little 10lb ball is nothing compared to a 115lb female suicide diving on top of your ass. She's not going to stop mid dive and go "Oh wait your not ready."

Jillian: "What's up, Ali? Your looking at me like I'm going to break. Just throw it. Imagine it's someone who really pissed you off and heave it at me or Bekah. We can take it."

Allison takes a deep breath and chucks it towards Rebekah who catches it.

Rebekah: "You're not into this. I can tell by that toss."

Allison: "I'm into this. My mind is just other places right now. I got stuff going on at work with the internship and school. It's all right. Let's do this."

Rebekah: "It's all right to not be into this. You don't have to follow along just because we are doing it. If you don't want to train, then go home and relax. You don't have to do this."

Allison: "Yeah, but I signed up. I'm committed now."

Rebekah: "Yes. You are committed, but it's not signed in blood. If you don't want this then don't do it. If you go out there with your mind somewhere else you can hurt yourself or someone else. It's like driving. You can't be distracted or it can get dangerous."

Jillian: "She's right, Ali. If you don't want to do this then don't try it distracted."

Rebekah throws the ball back to Allison and she chucks it at me almost knocking me down and I brace myself to keep from literally falling on my ass.

Allison: "I was warming up. I'm like an old car. It takes a couple tries but I turn over."

Later on in the day, after we went through the whole physical aspect of learning the ropes, we went to a class that taught us how to do promos. Now, I had no idea that was taught to you. I figured if you knew how to talk shit, you could do a live promo easy. Apparently, the WWE promo is taught in class room by retired pros. Well, our pro wasn't old or retired.

I walked into the classroom and there standing in front of about 25 other potential students is Jeff Hardy. I silently smile to myself as I take my seat.

Jeff: "Ah, there are the three new students I was waiting for. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to our class Miss Allison Pescott."

Allison stands up and waves.

Jeff: "Miss Rebekah James."

Rebekah stands up and waves.

Jeff: "And a personal close friend of mine that I haven't seen in a good long while, Miss Jillian Roberts."

I stand up and wave and Jeff comes over and hugs me. Suddenly, I felt really awkward in front of all these people I'd never met before in my life. Usually, I'd have the "Who cares what they think?" mind set, but that wasn't where my mind was as "Teacher's pet" came to mind. But, this isn't grade school and Jeff's not the pass them even if they fail type.

Jeff: "How have you been?"

Jillian: "I'm good. I thought I'd try my hand at this professional wrestling thing along side my sisters here."

Jeff: "I hope you make it all the way to the top. We need more people like you in the ring. Miss Pescott. I've heard that name before too."

Allison: "Yeah. There are a couple professional football players with that last name. One former one who turned WWE though."

Jeff: "You mean, another football recruit."

Allison: "No. A literal ex NFL football player. He was let go because of his temper."

Some of the students were catching on before Jeff was and nodding. I smile and Allison didn't let on anything further. Just like her brother, she's good at stone walling. If she doesn't want you to find something out, she's not going to tell or show you.

Jeff: "An ex NFL football player turned WWE superstar. On which brand?"

Allison: "He was on both brands and currently is on RAW."

Jeff: "Before or after my return."

Allison: "During and when Matt was there with you also."

Jeff: "Have I been challenged by him recently?"

Allison: "No. Not recently, but you have gone up against him at Royal Rumble."

Jeff: "Royal Rumble of this year?"

Allison: "Yes and if I'm not mistaken last year too. He's been in the rumble a couple times since his big elimination he brags about."

Jeff: "Big elimination as in numbers of people he threw out?"

Allison: "No. He didn't set or break any records, but he made history."

Jeff: "So, big elimination is a play on words."

Allison: "Yes. You might even say it points to a match that is royal in nature."

Jeff gets a perplexed look on his face. The pieces were clicking together before she said "royal in nature" and the big elimination being a play on words. Now he looked at her like he looked at Matt when he spoke in riddles.

Jeff: "Former NFL gone WWE on the RAW brand, but has been on both. He's been in a couple rumbles and wrestled while me and Matt were both on the same roster. Now, he's been in a big elimination match of a royal nature and has never challenged me personally to a match. Damn, did my brother plant you in here?"

We all start laughing.

Allison: "No, Brother Nero. The Awoken one has nothing to do with this riddle. It's of my own making so you can't guess who the celebrity is. Like the Masked Singer. My brother is not relevant to my enrollment in your class."

Jeff: "You are super good at this. Does he have your last name in the ring?"

Allison: "Nope. He has a whole other name in the ring. Not even the same as our birth shared name."

Jeff: "Oh, holy Hell. Everyone one on the roster has a different name from their shared birth name."

Allison starts grinning. Her smile is similar to Corbin's.

Allison:"You may never guess the right answer. My brother is a master manipulator too."

Jeff: "Damn, your good. I'm totally stumped. I thought I knew it for a minute there, but now I'm stuck on trying to figure out the big elimination match of a royal nature. I got the Royal rumble part Battle Royal. That's a Broken Hardy play on words. I figured that out easy. So, this guy was in the Battle Royal and brags about his big elimination. He won this Battle Royal."

Allison: "You're getting warmer, Hardy. Keep on thinking."

Jeff: "It's Baron Corbin and the match was The Andre The Giant Battle Royal."

We all applaud him and he bows.

Allison: "Give the teacher a cookie. Where the hell did you pull Andre The Giant from?"

Jeff: "That's the only Battle Royal Corbin ever won and bragged about. But, what nailed it for me was listening to your voice right now when you called me Hardy. You have the same affliction as he does."

Allison: "Well, he is my brother. Of course we're going to have some similarities. I could see you cracking when you said "Oh, holy hell. That's half the roster." I'm not related to half the roster."

Jeff: "The Masked singer helped me out too because they drop small subtle hints about the true identity of the people."

Allison: "I apologize to you all for the distraction me and my sisters seem to be causing here."

Rebekah: "What distraction? We were all playing guess the famous brother with Jeff."

Jillian: "I was the distraction when he had to come all the way over here and hug me."

Jeff: "All right. Nothing wrong with a little friendly hug. Don't get it twisted."


	4. Chapter 4

A random student: "Do you three do anything other then interrupt people's class time because we came here to cut promos not reunite lost fan girls."

Rebekah: "Someone else agrees. Let's get to talking shit."

Allison: "Take it away, Mr. Hardy, sir."

Jeff: "Thank you, Miss Pescot. Ladies, have a seat and welcome to our class."

A little time goes by and now we are each required to make a convincing promo basically promoting our character we want to develop to Jeff. Rebekah stood up first.

Rebekah: "I'm not a lady or a girl. I am a female competitor. I'm the baddest, toughest bitch in the ring. If you haven't heard of me you soon will. I am taking over this company and breaking down every single door. If you step in my way I will beat you down. I am a five foot storm of fury and I will rain down my wrath on this whole WWE Universe. Your biggest mistake is under estimating my power and strength. I bring the true end of days. Lights out."

She drops her notebook on the desk like she's dropping a mic and sits down while everyone applauds. Allison looks at me and I nod.

Allison: "The true end of days, huh."

Rebekah: "Damn right. I may not have been raised in your wolf pack, but I can bring the wrath of my end of days."

Allison: "You made an impact because I hear my brother in the back of my head saying "She can't use that. I bring the end of days." He'd be all over that like flies on rotten garbage."

Rebekah: "In order for him to be all over it, I'd have to repeat it in a WWE ring in his presence and that would spark a mixed match that would require them to put hands on me."

Allison: "He can put hands on you. Remember, they made it so we can mix it up now. If you want to taunt my brother into a match, you'd better just be able to bring it."

Rebekah: "I'd make a perfect example out of him."

Jillian: "Yes. Corbin verses James for the first ever mixed one on one match. Now, hopefully by then Corbin will realize that those tight ass clothes aren't going to work out there in the real world and go back to wearing clothes that actually fit him in the ring."

Jeff: "That was excellent. I believed you up there and more importantly, your opponent would believe you and answer you back with a hundred different come backs."

Allison: "I got one and I'm not even the opponent."

Jeff: "Why don't you try to be her opponent?"

Allison: "You want me to answer Rebekah instead of using my own promo."

Jeff: "More like in addition to."

Allison: "OK. I don't even have to rewrite my original for that. The Ally cat is lurking in the dark shadows. She's creeping in the shadows looking for a chance to fight. All you see is the gleam of my eye and all you hear is my breath on your neck. I'm getting closer and closer as you hear my growl. The black panther stalking their prey. I can smell your fear and taste your mistrust. I'm smooth and stealth and when you least expect it, The Ally cat strikes and takes you down."

Jeff: "I believed you up there, Ally. Now address the five foot storm of fury."

Allison: "OK. Miss five foot storm of fury, let me stop you before you even get started here. First of all, I take personal offense to the fact that you are ripping off at least two current super stars with your unoriginal crap you were just spewing. The End of Days? Woman, you wouldn't even know how to begin. You're five foot of poser. Give Alexa Bliss back her tag line and stop trying to make my brother's gimmick your own. It's not flattering when someone can't do anything original. You know what else is five foot and full of crap? A troll."

Rebekah: "Oooh, ouch. That was really good. I'm so glad you could waste my time with that."

Jeff: "All right ladies. Save it for the ring. I kind of provoked that one. I'm sorry."

Rebekah: "Don't apologize. I was in character too."

Jeff: "All right Miss Roberts. You're up. Make us believe you."

Jillian: "All right. Here goes nothing. Rebirth. There are many different interpretations of the rebirth. You've got the Rise of the Phoenix. You've got reincarnation. You've got the spiritual rebirth of your soul and the physical rebirth of your body. My rebirth is brighter then the phoenix rising and deeper then the spiritual rebirth. I am leading the fight with a bright light that shines down on the earth from up above. It warms the darkest and coldest places and creates new life. It creates new birth of a brand new creation and this creation birthed me. I am born from the dark and raised into the light by the power of my new soul and my new found destiny. You will witness the rebirth of Jillian Roberts."

Allison: "That was hiding inside you?"

Jillian: "Shut it, Ally Cat."


	5. Chapter 5

Jeff: "I loved all three of your promos. You had me intrigued and I actually believed you when you said we would witness your rebirth.

Jillian: "I had a muse for that little rebirth thing."

Jeff: "Well, that muse needs to keep on inspiring you because that sounded original. It was fresh and exciting."

After class, I called a phone number that I hadn't dialed in quite some time. It's not Matt's fault that I can't handle Jeff. I don't know what made me stop calling him like he wasn't my other male best friend. Now Jeff was my teacher and I felt I needed to bounce off of a neutral third party. Matt's voice answered on the other end.

Matt: "Hello?"

Jillian: "Hey Matt. It's Jillian. Long time no speak."

Matt: "Sister Jillian. You have been missed greatly. How's it going?"

Jillian: "It's going good. I'm in Black and the Brave Wrestling Academy now."

Matt: "Ah, inspiring to follow in Brother Nero and My footsteps I see."

Jillian: "Yeah. I guess I kind of am."

Matt: "What's that "kind of am" about?"

Jillian: "Well, I love wrestling and going into the WWE is the whole reason I jumped on the idea of attending Black and the Brave. That and I really wanted to see Seth again. We watched him as Tyler Black and loved him in ROH. So, it was only a matter of time before Seth Freaken Rollins was born. He's an even more awesome instructor."

Matt: "You realize Brother Nero is doing a lecture there today."

Jillian: "I do and he's the reason I had to call and talk to you. I don't really lead on with Ally and Bekah that I am hesitant because of him. They have no idea what went down between us."

Matt: "You had one drunken night of sex. It's not exactly something to brag all over town about."

Jillian: "I know and I learned from my mistake with that. I never should've crossed that line with him. I knew we'd never be anything more then adopted family and I kept pushing the whole going out and dating and all this other bullshit on him."

Matt: "Jillian, it takes two to tango. Jeff allowed it to go as far as it did. He made you believe there were feelings there that went deeper."

Jillian: "Dude, he told me he loved me."

Matt: "Yeah. I know. That's where he fucked up with you. The way he said it and the way you heard it were two different things and he needed to clarify that before he dropped that huge bomb."

Jillian: "No. I love you is pretty universal no matter the content of the conversation. The love you share for a sister or a brother is hugely different from romantic feelings of love that lead you to make love with said person. Now, I feel what happened was more animalistic It wasn't romantic and it wasn't intended to happen more then one time. We were just hot and bothered and felt comfortable with each other. There was no passionate declaration of love or devotion to each other. We went out and met at a bar. I was playing pool and the next thing I know, Jeff is ripping my clothes off and we are bouncing off whatever is near by. It was purely animalistic."


	6. Chapter 6

Matt: "Sister Jillian, have you even spoke about what the defenition of your love for Jeff is with him at all or did you just sort of chalk it up to he was high and drunk and you both felt stupid in the morning."

Jillian: "I personally chalked it up to we were both drunk as fuck and I did what any other respectible one night stand type would do. I got up and I left. I got in an Uber and went home. I don't even think he realized I was gone. He was passed out in bed snoring peacefully."

Matt: "You seriously need to talk this out with him. I think you need to iron this out and get some sort of closure. It's obviously eating at you. He may be married with kids now, but you need to silence that voice in your head that says "What if it happens again".

Jillian: "You're right. I do need to silince that voice because I know it's not going to happen again. He is married with kids and I love Beth just as much as I love him. That's why I don't think he needs me to bring more drama into his life."

Matt: "It's not drama if you are trying to get closure. Yes, it was years ago and there is a likley hood that he doesn't remember. If he doesn't, you have nothing to worry about. It's like getting a fresh start. Jeff is a very forgiving and loving man and he will give you the closure you are looking for."

Jillian: "I get that and I know first hand how loving and forgiving he is. But, what good is it going to do to bring up some drunken one night stand from when I was 23 and he was 26?"

Matt: "You need to close that chapter of your life or it's going to drive you insane. Let's say you do graduate from the academy and you get accepted on NXT and move up to the main roster. There is a 50 percent chance you will be in the same place at the same time and if that voice is taunting you and Jeff has no idea what's happening, it could drive you further apart as friends. Look how long it to you to find him again. Jeff misses you. You two were so tight. Hell, the three of us were inseperable and then this whole thing happened and you just stopped calling."

Jillian: "Well, with you it was completely different from Jeff. I wasn't battling demons with you. I was pissed off at you."

Matt: "Yeah. Everyone was pissed off at me. The moral of the story is don't do drugs. Addiction is a mother fucker and some of us are still doing silent battle with it."

Jillian: "Addiction is a life long battle. I know I get it. I was just pissed off when I heard about you and Reby getting violent with each other. I don't take kindly to domestic abusers and the mixed stories I saw were just insane."

Matt: "The stories are all exaggerated. Yeah, she got physical with me, but that's because I was high and trying to get into a car and drive. So, the only way to stop me was to physically put hands on me and make me realize that reality was there. But, getting back to you and your Jeff issues. You need to seriously talk to him. He won't bite."

Jillian: "You're right. I do need to talk to him. I'll see what he's up to after school."

Matt: "Don't be a stranger. I want to hear from you more often."

Jillian: "I won't and I am sorry for not calling more often like I used to."

Matt: "You're forgiven. Go take care of Jeff. Don't let it consume you."

Jillian: "Thank you."

Matt: "I love you, Jill."

Jillian: "Love you too, Matt. Bye."

Matt: "Bye."

We hang up and I contemplate my next step. The day ends and classes are over. The girls and I decide to go home. I wait until everyone is at home and I call up Jeff. I just hope the number is still the same.

Jeff: "Hello?"

Jillian: "Hey Jeff. It's Jilian. How are you?"

Jeff: "Jill. Hey baby girl. Long time no speak."

Jillian: "I know. We just saw each other in class."

Jeff: "That's different. I was being professional there. This is our time. So, what's up? I hope this isn't a question about class."

Jillian: "Nope. This has nothing to do with class what so ever. Strictly personal time between two old friends."

Jeff: "Well, in that case, where the hell have you been? I haven't seen or spoke to you since I had the accident and hit the gard rail."

Jillian: "Yeah. I was pissed off at you. I hate stupidity. There was no reason for you to be in that car under the influence. I don't care how many ways you spin it. Your lucky you didn't get killed because I was going to dig you up and kill you myself for leaving your wife and kids husband and fatherless."

Jeff: "I am sorry that happened. I'm just greatful you forgave me and I am greatful to be alive."

Jillian: "I didn't exactly call to cuss you out again. I got that all out in the hospital. Beth told me you needed to hear it. So, I let you have it."

Jeff: "It's all water under the bridge, baby girl. Speaking of water under the bridge, is there something on your mind?"

Jillian: "Yes and it's kind of major."

Jeff: "Major. Well, major sharing requires an in person face to face meeting and I am still in the neighborhood. Do you want to meet up somewhere?"

Jillian: "Yeah. Actually, that would be great. Do you want to do a public place like Starbucks or do you want to come to my apartment?"

Jeff: "I'll come to your apartment I want to see how your doing."

Jillian: "OK. I'll see you in a few then."

Present Day

Jillian: "And that's how Pandora's Box opened. "

Allison: "Pandora's Box opened and what happened? You can't just cut it off there. It obviously leads into this hesitation with your following Bekah."

Jillian: "Bekah is a whole other kettle of fish."

Flash back to after class,

Rebekah: "Dude, what the fuck was that in there?"

Allison: "It's a class on how to cut a promo. That's what I did. Jeff said to be your opponent and that's where it came from."

Rebekah: "So, there was absolutly no truth to any of those words spoken. It was all fodder based on what you think The Ally Cat would say to the Storm of Fury."

Allison: "Yes. You need to work on that Reborn Jillian thing. Maybe come up with an AKA of some sort. Reborn Jillian just sounds weird."

Jillian: "I'm sorry we can't all have some cute little interchangable name like yours."

Allison: "Are you both pissed at me?"

Rebekah: "I'm not pissed at you. I'm just wondering what the hell inspired you to suddenly call me a 5 foot troll full of crap and basically say my gimmick is a rip off."

Allison: "OK. Let me say this so you both understand. That little room in there is called a class room. You go to the class room and you write down words on a paper or type them into a computer. Whatever applies at the time. The words on the screen are no different then reading a script or a book. There was nothing personal about any of that. It was total and complete acting. Jeff said to sell the promo and make him believe it. I sold it. You used "Five feet of fury" and "End of days" so I took it from Alexa Bliss and Corbin's veiw point. My brother doesn't mix his words and Alexa is catty. So, I made it sound catty and cutting."


	7. Chapter 7

Rebekah: "You made it sound like you wanted me to turn my whole gimmick around. It also sounded like you were the one who is pissed at me."

Allison: "Dude, nobody is pissed. If your going to go into the WWE you're going to have to grow a thicker skin and let stuff roll off your back. Promos are meant to pump you up and make you want to go kick that other person's ass. They are also meant to be answered. So, if The Alley Cat and the Storm of Fury were going up against each other, you'd come back at me with some bad ass promo that would start our rivilary."

Jillian: "And it's starting. The idea of Wwe is putting you two at each other's throats. Ally cuts a promo and goes after Storm of Fury and suddenly, Rebekah feels like it's personal. Put yourself in a different mind place when you are in there. It's not about Bekah and Allison. It's about The Alley Cat and Storm of Fury. If your going to reign fury down on her you can't get all butt hurt."

Rebekah: "So the fact that she called me a troll and said I was full of crap should just roll off my back. The poser comment shouldn't be taken to heart even though I absolutely dispise being called a poser. Tyler would bust my balls, but he never called me a poser or a sell out."

Allison: "Wait. Hold on. When did this become about Tyler?"

Rebekah: "It didn't become about Tyler. I'm just saying he used to bust on me with snide little comments like that and I guess it just kicked up some old tension inside me."

Allison: "I knew Jillian grew up with The Hardy's next door and hung out with them. That's a well known fact with the three of us, but you knew Tyler Black?"

Rebekah: "Yes. Tyler Black and I had a little bit of a thing when he was in Ring of Honor."

Jillian: "OK. How have we been friends for 6 years and I'm just hearing about this?"

Rebekah: "The same way I barely found out about your history with The Hardy Boys. We just never talked about it."

Jillian: "Spill it."

Allison: "Yeah. You opened up Pandora's box. Now we want to know what happened."

Rebekah: "All right. I'll spill it. God, you two are relentless. It all started when I attended one of the Ring of Honor events in Davenport."

_Rebekah's POV_

Hey everyone. I'm Rebekah James and I am 23 years old. I live in Davenport, Iowa and I live across the street from my sister, Allison Pescott. Jillian isn't the only one of us who has famous friends that she grew up with. I have a male friend of mine that I grew up watching on Ring of Honor. His name is Tyler Black and he is a young cocky kid like me. I am an avid fan of WWE wrestling. I also love Ring of Honor. A few of the guys on the current roster started on ROH and moved up to WWE. Tyler said that the ones who moved up to WWE are sell outs. They are going after the money more then they are going out there to showcase their talents. He believes that WWE is just a big money game with no heart. No respectible wrestler on the Indie scene would ever want to be piegon holed the way WWE waters down the art of wrestling.

Anyway, so I got tickets to one of the live shows Ring of Honor was doing in our home town of Davenport. I wanted to expierience first hand the talents of Tyler Black and his awesome wrestling. So I sat front row and watched the show. Now, little shows like these are different from WWE events. There aren't as many people who go to the Indie shows and it's not televised on TV. It's just a little dinky gymnasim with not much in terms of protection and keeping the stars safe. If they got hurt out there it was leget. Not some fake blood or acting. Luckly nobody got hurt, but Tyler did manage to split his pants. That seemed to be becoming a thing with him. So, naturally when he finished the show and I saw him after, I had to say something to him.

Rebekah: "That was an absolutely ass- tastic performance out there, Tyler. I'm glad I had a front row seat to see that."

Tyler: "Seriously? Out of that whole show you chose to bring up my pants splitting? You obviously weren't watching very closely."

Rebekah: "No. I saw you kick Jacobs ass for turning on you."

Tyler: "Ah, so you do pay attention when there's no ass showing."

Rebekah: "Of course I do. Don't be ridiculous. It's not all about tits and ass out there. Some of us actually do enjoy the art of wresling."

Tyler: "So, you obviously know my name from the ring. Who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?"

Rebekah: "Rebekah James."

I hold out my hand and he shakes it.

Tyler: "Tyler Black. It's a pleasure to meet you."

He does the once over thing with his eyes checking me out. He obviously likes what he sees. I'm wearing ripped jeans with a Tyler Black shirt and black and white chucks. My hair is down in black and red curls and I am showing a little cleavage. Just enough to be sexy and not trashy.

Tyler: "You have the most amazing green eyes."

Rebekah: "Thank you. Are you sure you were looking at my eyes? I saw you look me up and down."

Tyler: "You're also beautiful. So, yeah I checked you out."

He smiled that cocky grin of his and I could feel something starting between us. Tyler had a rep for sleeping with ring rats. Ring rats are basically like groupies. They hang around wrestling events and are usually crawling around everywhere. They will sleep with anyone to get to the main talent and then next week they are with another star. Ring rats are basically whores. So, the idea of sex was out of my mind because there is no way in hell I am sleeping with someone who has had sex with ring rats. He doesn't seem like the type to care about condoms or any other basic protection either.


	8. Chapter 8

I could just be making assumptions too. I haven't so much as said "boo" to him up until right now. I'm glad I did come over to him now.

Tyler: "You wanna get out of here? I'm kind of over work right now."

Rebekah: "Yeah. Let's go."

We left the gym and ended up at a local 24 hour diner near by. There's not a whole lot to do at midnight in this particular part of Iowa.

Tyler: "So, Bekah. Tell me about yourself."

Rebekah: "Well, I'm 23 and I live in Davenport down the street from my two sisters Jillian and Allison. I'm an inspiring female wrestler. I want to revolutionize women's wrestling."

Tyler: "Sounds like a tough roll to fill."

Rebekah: "I'm up for the challenge."

Tyler: "Not very many females come out and say they want to revolutionize women's wrestling. Even the WWE is still close minded about that one."

Rebekah: "I want to be the first female to tell Mr. McMahon or whoever is in charge by the time I get there that women are more then just pillow fights, mud wrestling and lingre matches. We don't go out there just for show and tell. We actually have brains and are strong like the male competitors. We need more females like Lita, Beth Phoenix and China out there in the ring taking over. It'll be awesome."

Tyler: "I just hope your vision doesn't go up in flames."

Rebekah: "Oh it won't. Believe me. It's what the WWE needs. The men are strong and dominate. Why not have a whole dominate women's division with just as many privileges? We should be able to kick guys asses as well as the females and if we get hurt, that's our choice. We can't come back on the company because we asked to go out there and fight. Just like it is here on the Indies. Women don't cry sexual harassment because a male competitor dared to touch her. It's about the art of wrestling and the fun of competition."

Tyler: "You and I have the same determination when it comes to wrestling and being the best in the world. I like that in you."

Rebekah: "Thank you."

So, the friendly little conversation kept going most of the night. Before I knew it, it was 2 in the morning and I was yawning. Not once had Tyler and I exchanged any kind of sexual flirtation. He totally changed my opinion about him and made me see the real human behind the crazy Age of The Fall dude. I felt like an honorary girlfriend or something for the better part of 4 years.

After the night at the diner, Tyler would come over and we'd hang out together and just be friends together. His favorite activity is something we dubbed naked video games. We'd get together and he'd stay the night and we'd play video games all night naked. I had no idea this little naked video game date was causing him to be sexually attracted to me. I mean, yes I'm attracted to him. I've even kissed him and made out a couple times, but we never made anything official between us. As for naked video games? It's more like he's naked and I am in panties and my bra.

So, that being said, Tyler and I are sitting in front of my television set in the den playing Dead Island our favorite PlayStation 4 game. Well, back then it was PlayStation 2, but it's still the same awesome game just better graphics now. I digress off the subject. So, we're playing Dead Island and I notice Tyler keeps glancing over at me in between shooting zombies and collecting the stuff.

Rebekah: "Can I help you with something?"

Tyler: "Huh?"

Rebekah: "You keep glancing over here like I'm going to do tricks or something. I'm still shooting the same thug zombie you were."

Tyler: "I'm not checking if your helping me kill zombies. I'm checking to see if you got brave enough to actually take off your bra and panties. I've been naked around you for damn near 3 years and I've seen you totally naked all of twice. You're in the comfort of your own home. It's not like there is anyone watching. We aren't on live feed and your body is smoking hot. Why not sit in the comfort of your own home naked as the day you came into the world? You are comfortable, right?"

Rebekah: "Yeah. Don't be ridiculous. Why would I not be comfortable in my own home?"

Tyler: "You're comfortable with me, right?"

Rebekah: "Dude, I wouldn't let you be naked in my house if I wasn't."

Tyler: "And that's another thing. Why for damn near 3 years now have you not advanced this little arrangement of ours a little bit?"

Rebekah: "Why? Then it would be awkward because all you'd expect is sex and the video games wouldn't be a thing anymore."

Tyler: "Are you married to the video games?"

Rebekah: "Hell no. That's a stupid question. Why would you ask me that?"

Tyler: "Well, because you just said the video games wouldn't be a thing anymore like it's an essential part of your life and you and I can't exist outside of this living room together."

Rebekah: "Of course we exist outside of this living room. We go out places together. I go to wrestling events with you. Hell, I even go out shopping with Leah."

Tyler: "I know and you two have become good friends. I think that's amazing."

Rebekah: "Thank you. She's cool people. I'm glad you introduced us."

Tyler: "I think I've proven to you without a shadow of a doubt that you and I can live without sex and I've proven to you without a shadow of a doubt that I'm not some man slut who sleeps with everything that has a pussy contrary to popular belief."

Rebekah: "Yeah. You have proven all of that to me. Where is this conversation going?"

Tyler: "Well, I want to know if you want to make this more official."

Rebekah: "What, the naked video game nights?"

Tyler: "You know what I'm talking about, Bekah. It's not video games."

He turns his serious brown doe eyes to look at me and I feel my breath catch in my throat. The truth is, I want to make it official because I sort of already refer to Tyler as my boyfriend outside of the wrestling family. Our mutual friend, CM Punk even told me I'd better snatch that up before someone else takes advantage of it and I'm watching another female do what I want. That would make naked video game night rather difficult. It might even kill it all together. Who's going to want to go sit at their best friend's house naked when they can be with their girlfriend or boyfriend naked at home?


	9. Chapter 9

Rebekah: "Yeah. I know your not talking about video games. You're about to make this little friends situation awkward by trying to ask me why I've never tried to be romantic with you."

Tyler: "Awkward huh. 3 years of sitting next to me naked as a jay bird is not awkward for you, but talking about sex with me is."

Rebekah: "Well, yeah because if I do advance this arrangemnt as you put it. It could go side ways and then I'd lose one of my closest friends and that would suck for me."

Tyler: "You will never lose me. Sex or no sex I am ride or die for you. There's nothing in this world that will ever change the fact that we are friends and that I love you. Remember that."

Rebekah: "All right. I'll spill it. I never advanced our arrangement because I don't want to lose you. I know how you treat those other women and I don't want to be another notch on your bed post."

Tyler: "Let me let you in on something. Those ring rats are not respectable women. You on the other hand, you are a respectable woman and I would never make you another notch on my bed post. We would mean something to each other. It's not just get in get off and get out with you."

Rebekah: "So exactly what are you saying to me?"

Tyler: "I'm trying to say I respect you. You aren't just another ring rat that I bang and leave. You're special to me and I have a special place in my heart for you. I love you."

And there it is. The three little words that nobody trying to keep a sexy male friend in the friend zone wants to hear. It is possible to love someone like you love your family. Maybe he means it in a sister and brother type of way. I tell my friends I love them all the time and we give hugs and kisses and nothing more is meant out of it. I look at him and think long and hard before I answer him back. The last thing I want is to make him feel bad or lead him on in some way. I do love him. He's like a brother to me. There is also a part of me that does want him as a boyfriend, but I don't want to lose my best friend over some fight later on down the line and I don't know how to make him see that.

Rebekah: "Can I be 100 percent honest with you?"

Tyler: "Yeah. Please do."

I pause the game and focus on his eyes. He even grabs a blanket so he is covered up from the waist down. I take a deep breath and decide complete and utter no filters honesty is the best way to do this and keep him as a friend and keep his respect for me.

Rebekah: "Colby, you are one of my best male friends and I love you like my brother. You know that, right?"

Tyler: "Yeah and I love you back and consider you one of my best female friends too. I don't have very many of those. Your one of the few who call my Colby outside of my immediate family. That's how I know your serious about me."

Rebekah: "Of course I'm serious about you. That being said, we've known each other 3 years and Colby Lopez has my heart. That Tyler Black image is just that. Your in ring persona. I've learned a lot about you and I've gotten to know the real you. You're a special person to me too. I feel like I can talk to you about anything and I can do anything with you. I can be myself with you and it feels good not to censor myself just because your a guy. You're incredibly talented in the ring and can wrestle with the best of them. You're loyal and understanding. You're honest to the point of being blunt and I appreciate all that about you. Hell, if I were looking for a boyfriend I'd want those qualities. You're loving and cuddly and just an all around sweetheart. I also depend on you. I've come to relly on you as my support system and you take good care of me."

Tyler: "The feeling is mutual. You take good care of me too and I appreciate your honesty and understanding. You've been there for me when others turned their backs on me. You've always had my back and you've defended my honor more times then I can count on one hand. You're everything I'd look for in a girlfriend. At this point, is it more the fact that us being a thing would complicate our friendship or is it that I waited so long that now I'm more like a brother to you."

Rebekah: "I would never make out with my brother and you and I have made out. So, there are feelings there. I feel like it would complicate our friendship. Friends with benefits is a slippery slope. It can go either way. What happens if you find a woman that you want to be your serious girlfriend and she doesn't like the fact that we are close or what happens if I find a guy who doesn't want you around?"

Tyler: "If they love us they will accept that fact that we have close friends of the opposette sex aroaund us. They won't try to change that. Besides, we are happy together and said boy or girlfriend will want us to be happy too."

Rebekah: "I would hope so. If I start a friends with benefits thing with you and it complicates our friendship I will never forgive myself for not staying where I'm comfortable with you."

Tyler: "This could very well turn into one of the most epic power couples you've ever seen in your life too. We know each other inside and out. Those make out sessions were passionate and your right, if we didn't stop I would've crossed over that line and now I wish we would have because it would get rid of all this awkwardness you feel towards me."

Rebekah: "OK. Let's say I did go through with that. Can you honestly say that you wouldn't have any regrets right now?"

Tyler: "The only regret I have is not taking that chance any way and throwing caution into the wind."


	10. Chapter 10

Well, after that conversation, I did start a friends with benefits relationship with Tyler and it went on pretty strong until he got called to Florida to wrestle for FCW and eventually WWE. We lost contact after a few years because he got so busy with his rise to WWE fame. I hadn't seen him in probably 4 years when I turned on my TV and saw The Shield make their debut at Survivor Series. I knew right away who Seth Rollins AKA Tyler Black AKA Colbey Lopez was. He had finally achieved his life long dream and that inspired me to follow mine.

That's when Jillian and I decided to follow our destiny to the WWE. Allison wanted it too, but I guess she didn't really want the whole "Baron Corbin's sister" thing following her around too much. Besides, I felt wrestling in my blood. I knew it was where I wanted to go. I don't blame Allison for wanting to become a lawyer. They make good money and it makes a good day job. Maybe the Alley Cat was just a one time thing for my sake. Who knows?

Present Day

Allison:"So, Bekah thinks I abandon my WWE dream after we graduated."

Jillian: "Yeah and she doesn't see where anyone would think she used her connection to Seth to get on the main roster either. She always said you were the one who would get called up because of Corbin."

Allison: "Dude, Thomas isn't going to recommend his sister to Triple H. He didn't even know he had a sister up until a couple of years ago. I never reached out to him and told him I wanted to be a WWE wrestler. Marsha told me I should just leave him alone because she's afraid of what it will do to me emotionally. I'm already emotionally screwed up. What is talking to my brother going to hurt? "

Jillian: "So, If you never reached out to him and told him you wanted to be a WWE wrestler. Why is Bekah on this kick with Corbin being your hold up?"

Allison: "Beats the hell out of me. I think she was just pissed off about that promo I did in class. She has to realize that wasn't personal. She can't possibly be still holding a grudge about that."

Jillian: "I would hope not. It gave her the motivation to follow her WWE dream to NXT. Speaking of that, why wouldn't Corbin want to help out an up and coming NXT star with in ring talent? Forget the fact that you may or may not be family."

Allison: "He's not Triple H. He's not in charge of the talent or who goes where on the roster or anything else. He's a Super Star and he wrestles. He has no clout with anyone there. Same with Seth. He has no clout. He's not a McMahon. All the final decisions are made by a McMahon and if they aren't impressed with you you don't go anywhere. Period. The Ally Cat wasn't something they wanted to market. That's not Corbin's fault. It's not my fault. I just have to put together a different package and knock their socks off. Not everyone gets in right out of the gate like Bekah did. She was established a little before she went to NXT."

Jillian: "So, what's the deal with Corbin anyway? Does he even know the story about you?"

Allison: "No. Why would he? Who wants to hear their mom put a baby up for adoption? There's never a good time for that conversation. I'm sure his mom wasn't proud of the fact that she put me up. Hell, I always knew Marsha in Daveport as my mom. I never knew his mom and I never knew his dad either. I just knew Marsha and Steve Willson. That's who I called mom and dad for 20 years. The first 10 I was in the system. Then Marsha and Steve saw an adorable 10 year old girl and adopted me."

Allison POV

I'm Allison Pestcot and I'm 28 years old. I live in Davenport Iowa down the street from my two sisters from another mister, Jillian and Rebekah. I am Baron Corbin's adopted sister. I didn't even know I had a brother until a few years ago when my adopted mom Marsha saw Corbin on TV and about freaked the hell out. First, she gave an audible little scream and froze in her tracks.

Allison: "What's wrong mom? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Marsha: "Oh my God, Thomas."

I look at the TV and look at my mom.

Allison: "Who the hell is Thomas? That's Baron Corbin. He's a new talent off the NXT wrestling roster."

Marsha: "Baby girl, you and I need to talk."

Allison: "Oh Lord, these conversations never end well with me."

Marsha: "I'm serious, Ally."

Allison: "OK."


	11. Chapter 11

I pause the TV so I can focus my full attention on the woman I've called Mom for 20 years now. I never knew the woman who put me up for adoption and she never really caught my curiosity either. I was told I was adopted from the day I came into the Willson home. But, I didn't mind it. They were my family and always will be my family even if there is other family out there some where in Kansas City. I figure if the woman really cared she'd go looking for me. Obviously, in 28 years she hasn't reched out for me. So, I figure good ridence. Maybe there is a reason she doesn't want to know me.

Marsha: "You remember how I told you we adopted you 28 years ago?"

Allison: "Yeah. You fell in love with the beautiful blue eyed little 10 year old girl and had to adopt me. I remember the story and I know my birth family are the Pestocks."

Marsha: "Yeah. That's right and they are from Kansas City. Well, that young man on the television right now calling himself Baron Corbin is your adopted older brother."

Allison: "Say what now?"

Marsha: "That is Thomas Pestock and he is your older brother. He grew up with the Pestock's in Kansas City, Missouri. He played profesional NFL foot ball for the Colts and the Cardnals. He also went into amature boxing and won the Golden Gloves."

Allison: "No offense, Mom but I can get that much info on Wikipedia. So, we share a mom. That doesn't mean a damn thing. Does he even know he has a sister somewhere in Davenport, Iowa?"

Marsha: "I have no idea what Thomas knows, sweetheart. I just know his face. Maybe it is best that you don't reach out to him. What if it comes back on you negatively?"

Allison: "How can finding out you have an older brother come back negatively? It's not like I'm demanding his full time love or moving in with him. He just needs to know he has a sister."

Marsha: "This is what I was afraid of. Now your curious about him and your bound to run into your birth mother."

Allison: "He's not exactly known for having strong family ties, mom. He calls himself The Lone Wolf for a reason."

Marsha: "So, what are you going to do?"

Allison: "I think I'm going to take a road trip to Chi-town and look him up. If anything, he can have a new best friend to hang out with. No harm in that."

Marsha: "Chicago is a long drive from here, honey."

Allison: "Mom, I will be fine. It's a four hour drive from our house. I'll call when I get there and if I stop anywhere. I'm a grown woman. I've been surviving on my own for years. I know how to take care of myself."

Marsha: "That doesn't stop me from worrying about you. You're still my daughter and I will worry and love you like a daughter forever."

Allison: "Ditto. I worry about you too. I thought something was wrong the way you freaked out right now."

Marsha: "I apologize for that. I wasn't expecting to see your brother on my television."

Allison: "And I wasn't expecting to have an older brother. So, we both got a surprise. It's OK, mom I'm not going to freak out and run away. I just want to offically know my brother."

And the journy to Chicago began. I spent the next four hours jamming out to my favorite music in the car. I didn't even think to call Jillian or Rebekah. They would've joined me in a heart beat, but this was a journy I needed to take alone. It needed to be done. If I had a chance of having a normal family I needed to talk to Corbin and set things right.


End file.
